Battle Dance
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: Ok Taecyeon meminta Park Jaebeom menjadi leader 2PM sehingga dapat mengalahkan Taeyang, the greater dancer on the Korea... namun dia tak tahu ada rahasia kelam antara Taeyang dengan Jaebeom...summary suck, sorry. Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #2
1. Chapter 1

Aku bingung, di guidelines, nonfictional Character itu dilarang dengan kata lain Fanfic _Realperson_ kayak gini tidak diperbolehkan dipublish, tapi aku pengen banget ikut FID, Apa boleh fanficnya tidak dipublish di FFN? Ada yang bisa kasih saran?

Warning : kata-kata kasar, OOC, AU, Slash

kata-kata dicetak miring itu POV, mian jika membuat bingung...

* * *

Tittle

**Battle Dance**

Disclaimer

**They belong to themself but the story is mine**

Main Pairing

**TaecJay **

**KhunYoung **

**Chanho **

**HaeHyuk **

**KiSung**

Side Pairing

**Many**

* * *

Chapter 1. Meet And Deal

Freedom Park, New York, USA

Jaebeom berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan pria berbadan dan bergigi besar yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

_Sial, kenapa dia terus menatapku? Apa ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku?_

Jaebeom berusaha sebisa mengkin untuk mengindahkannya tapi tak bisa karena tatapan tajam namun hangat itu sangat mengusik. Jaebeom menghela napas lega karena melihat pria itu bangkit dari duduknya setelah selesai berbicara dihandphonenya...

_Syukurlah, dia akan pergi dan aku..._

Alis Jaebeom saling bertemu tatkala melihat sang pria berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Jaebeom.

_Oh, _Shit!_ kuharap dia takkan menuju kesini dan duduk didekatku!_

Dan ternyata harapan Jaebeom tak terkabul, pria itu duduk dibangku kosong disebelah Jaebeom, dan tanpa malu-malu menatap Jaebeom dengan sangat tertarik.

_Oh, _damnit_! Apa pria ini _gay_? Kenapa dia terus menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu? memang dia lumayan tampan tapi... Arggh lupakan, dasar otak bodoh! Junior! Cepatlah datang!_

"Hi, apa kabar?" sapa pria disebelah Jaebeom sok kenal, dia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang besar, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kekar berotot.

Jaebeom hanya melirik sekali tanpa minat dan dengan cueknya mengambil handphonenya, sama sekali tidak menggubris pria disampingnya.

Tanpa peduli dengan perlakuan kasar Jaebeom, pria itu tetap melanjutkan SoKenalSokDekatnya.

"Namaku Ok Taecyeon. Kamu Park Jaebeom bukan? Leader dari Art Of Movement?"

Tetap dicueki….

"… Aku kemarin menonton siaran ulang dance battlemu dengan Super Junior Eunhyuk, kalian hebat sekali, terutama kamu, gerakanmu sangat lugas dan mantap, sayang sekali kau kalah, tapi tetap saja.." pria yang mengaku bernama Ok Taecyeon itu terus berbicara tanpa henti, Jaebeom yang muak mendelik tajam padanya.

"Cukup! Hentikan ocehanmu itu, memuakan, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" bentaknya, menghentikan jemarinya yang tengah mengetik pesan.

Taecyeon tersenyum bodoh,

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan langsung to the point saja. Aku ingin kamu menjadi leader kami, 2PM, selama tiga bulan." Jaebeom mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Huh?"

Taecyeon menghela napas, "Begini, kau tahu sendiri kan sebentar lagi di Seoul, Korea Selatan akan diselenggarakan Battle Dance 2010? kami, 2PM, tentu saja ikut. kami pemenang tahun lalu kami menang tipis melawan Big Bang. Diperkirakan tahun ini kami akan menang kembali karena salah satu jagoan di Big Bang Jang Hyun Seung pindah ke group lain yaitu BEAST. Sepertinya G Dragon, Leader Big Bang sudah memperkirakan hal itu, dia merekrut anggota baru bernama Dong Youngbae…" Jaebeom berjengit mendengar nama itu disebutkan, tanpa disadarinya Taecyeon menyeringai tertahan menatap gelagatnya.

"… atau lebih dikenal dengan Taeyang, dia adalah dancer yang paling jago di korea Selatan untuk sekarang ini, bahkan katanya Eunhyuk dan Yunho dari DongBangShinKi pun kalah. Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu."

Taecyeon menatap Jaebeom yang tengah terpaku, pandangannya kosong, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

_Kena kau Park Jaebeom!_

Lalu seperti kerasukan Jaebeom tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Apa kau mau menghinaku, Ok Taecyeon? Aku kalah dengan Eunhyuk, jika Eunhyuk saja kalah oleh YoungBae, bagaimana dengan aku? Pasti kalah juga. Dasar bodoh" ucap Jaebeom tersenyum hambar, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan tanpa menoleh, dia berjalan menjauh hendak keluar dari taman. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Taecyeon mengucapkan kata yang sangat tabu baginya….

"Pengecut...

… Aku tak menyangka Leader Art Of Movement yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai The True Man akan langsung menyerah sebelum bertanding. Sepertinya desas desus yang mengatakan kalau Park Jaebeom pernah kalah dengan tragis sehingga pindah ke USA itu benar, pecundang!" Jaebeom langsung berbalik, dia menatap langsung ke mata Taecyeon, pandangannya bertanya meminta jawaban.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" bisik Jaebeom,

"Oh, jadi itu benar ya? Antara kau dengan Taeyang.." Taecyeon tersenyum licik, Jaebeom langsung tersadar kalau dia baru saja dijebak olehnya.

"Sial!" gerutunya.

"Jadi? Mau menjadi leader kami untuk sementara?"

Jeda sejenak….

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah setelah ini kau takkan menggangguku lagi dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau membocorkan rahasiaku ke siapapun…"

"...Deal?"

Taecyeon mengangguk "Deal…"

To Be Continued

* * *

Ah, akhirnya setelah berkutat satu jam didepan notebook akhirnya chapter 1 selesai dibuat, pendek banget ya? Mian banget ya D:

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day yang ke-2

Yey, hidup Fujoshi *naburin confetti*

Karena cuma akan diselenggarakan dari tanggal 6-9 September maka, Fanfic ini akan diupdate sehari 3 *kayak minum obat saja* tapi khusus untuk hari ini cuma dua kali, karena waktunya mepet banget, doakan lah kalau fanfic ini tepat waktu selesainya DX

Gomawo bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfic ini apalagi bagi yang memberikan review, aku sangat berterima kasih :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ada sedikit perubahan dalam Pairing dan alur

* * *

Tittle

**Battle Dance**

Disclaimer

**They belong to themself but the story is mine**

Main Pairing

**TaecJay **

**KhunYoung **

**Chanho**

**BaeJae**

**GRi  
**

**HaeHyuk **

Side Pairing

**Many**

Warning

**OOC, AU, typo(s), kata kata kasar**

Note

**kalimat dicetak miring itu POV**

**Ini YAOI/SLASH, tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Meeting

Didalam pesawat tujuan Seoul

"Jaebeom hyung, tanggal berapa hyung ulang tahun? Apakah hyung suka es krim? Kudengar hyung bisa masak berbagai macam masakan, hyung mau kan memasak untuk kami? Terus hyung paling suka dance apa? Pop? hip hop?…. Bla…bla..bla…"

Sungguh….

Jaebeom ingin sekali menjauh dari pria besar yang terus mengoceh disampingnya ini, telinganya terus berdengung sedari tadi, seakan menjerit meminta sang pemilik telinga untuk menjauhi suara bising yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Taecyeon…"

"Ya Jaebeom hyung?" Taecyeon menatap Jaebeom dengan senyum inosen yang dapat membuat siapapun ingin menonjok muka orang itu sehingga tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, dan Jaebeom salah satu dari 'siapapun' itu.

"Bisakah kau diam?" geramnya, kedua tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Tapi aku bosan hyung…" ucap Taecyeon memamerkan senyum bodohnya, hampir membuat kesabaran Jaebeom habis.

"Jika kamu bosan, kamu sebaiknya main game saja… penerbangan ini salah satu yang terbaik dan kita di business class pasti banyak sekali hiburannya, sebaiknya kau bertanya pada pramugari disini. Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin tidur…" Jaebeom memasang headphone ditelinganya dan langsung terbuai kealam mimpi.

Taecyeon menelengkan kepalanya, dia meneliti setiap inci tubuh Jaebeom yang kecil namun ramping berotot dari bawah keatas, kulitnya putih bersinar, tak kalah dengan kulit Kim Jaejoong _the beautiful men_ dari DongBangShinKi, rambutnya berwarna hitam sehat dan lembut, bibirnya berwarna merah cherry dan terlihat sangat 'mengundang'.

_Dia manis sekali…._

_Aku jadi tak yakin kalau dia bisa mengalahkan Taeyang, tapi aku bisa mengerti kenapa Taeyang bisa jatuh hati padanya…_

_Karena…_

_Seperti aku juga sama dengannya….._

0.0

"Ah… segarnya…" Jaebeom merentangkan kedua tangannya, dengan perasaan lega dia menghirup udara dingin alami yang sangat menyegarkan.

Matanya menjelajahi Incheon International Airport yang sangat indah ketika malam hari, lampu-lampu berkelap kelip seperti bintang dilangit, membuat perasaan menjadi nyaman dan tenang.

"Hyung! Ayo, kita sudah dijemput!" teriak Taecyeon yang sudah berada jauh didepan Jaebeom, dengan sedikit berlari Jaebeom akhirnya dapat menyusul Taecyeon.

"Jaebeom hyung… perkenalkan ini Kim Junsu, Leader kami terdahulu. Junsu hyung ini Park Jaebeom hyung, Leader baru yang akan menggantikanmu." Dengan ringannya Taecyeon meluncurkan kalimat itu dari bibirnya.

Jaebeom langsung menatap Junsu dengan pandangan khawatir setelah mendengar perkataan Taecyeon yang tak berperasaan itu.

Heck! _Pria yang bernama Taecyeon ini apakah dia tak punya perasaan? Aku saja yang mendengarnya sudah merasakan gejolak kemarahan berkobar didadaku.. bagaimana dengan Junsu? Orang yang disindir?_

Namun betapa kagetnya ia melihat wajah Junsu yang tetap tersenyum ramah padanya dan menyapanya dengan halus dan lembut tanpa ada nada kebencian.

_Sepertinya pria yang bernama Kim Junsu ini adalah orang yang sangat baik, aku dan dia pasti dapat berteman._

Jaebeom membalas senyuman Junsu, "Anyeong Hasseo Junsu-sshi.."

0.0

"Sampai…" Jaebeom yang tak sengaja tertertidur diperjalanan, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berharap rasa kantuknya menghilang.

"Ah, mian aku ketiduran…" ucapnya, lalu menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Tak papa, Jaebeom-sshi. Aku yakin perjalanan dari New York ke Seoul pasti sangat melelahkan… seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membangunkanmu…" kata Junsu lembut.

Jaebeom tertawa kecil,

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh Jaebeom-sshi?"

Jaebeom menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja kau sangat baik Junsu-sshi, benar-benar tipe idealku. Mau menjadi kekasihku?" tawar Jaebeom tersenyum manis.

Kedua pipi Junsu bersemu merah, dia tak menyangka akan mendapat tawaran seperti itu dari pria yang baru dia temui beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi dia tak ingin menjadi orang yang munafik, karena Jaebeom sangat manis dan berwibawa pada saat yang bersamaan, sangat susah untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Just kidding Junsu-sshi, aku hanya bercanda, mukamu jangan menjadi kaku seperti itu dong." Canda Jaebeom tertawa lepas.

"Jaebeom hyung, Bantu aku membawa barangmu!" terdengar seruan Taecyeon dari arah bagasi mobil, segera saja Jaebeom keluar dari mobil untuk membantu Taecyeon tanpa mengetahui raut muka Junsu yang kecewa berat.

0.0

"Hyung? Kenapa hyung gugup seperti itu? Kita kan sedang tidak berjalan menuju Battle Stage…" goda Taecyeon.

"_Shut Up_ Taec! Memangnya aku tidak boleh gugup? Ini kan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan anggotaku! Tentu saja aku gugup!" kilah Jaebeom dengan tidak jeniusnya.

Taecyeon dan Junsu berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka. Junsu berdehem cukup kencang, "Sepertinya anggota lain sudah tidur karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul 1 pagi, tenang saja Jaebeom-sshi."

"Lalu suara berisik yang kudengar apa?"

Taecyeon dan Junsu saling pandang…

Lalu… dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan Junsu membuka pintu dan langsung melesak kedalam rumah menuju sumber suara, Taecyeon dan Jaebeom mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Astaga! Nickhun! Wooyoung! Chansung! Junho! Apa yang kalian berempat lakukan?" jerit Junsu frustasi, dia meratapi ruang keluarganya yang sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

_Padahal baru tadi pagi aku bereskan…_

"Hahaha… hyung kami hanya bermain saja kok…" kata Chansung yang sepertinya tengah mabuk.

"Ya. Daripada memusingkan itu sebaiknya hyung perkenalkan kepada kami orang yang berada dibelakang Taecyeon." Ujar Nichkhun yang sedang asyik mengrepe-grepe, Wooyoung, kekasihnya.

"Anyeong hasseo, Park Jaebeom imnida." Ucap Jaebeom ketika seluruh pandangan berada didirinya.

"Ah, diakah Leader kita yang baru?" Tanya Junho, Taecyeon dan Junsu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ji Hoon?" semuanya langsung menatap Jaebeom heran.

"Ji Hoon? Apakah yang kau maksudkan Rain hyung?"

Jaebeom mengangguk, menatap Junho dengan tertarik, "Kau mirip sekali dengannya, apakah kamu dan Ji Hoon bersaudara?" dengan malu Junho mengangguk.

"Iya, aku adik Rain hyung."

"Kalian mirip sekali.. sama-sama tampan." Puji Jaebeom, berhaisil membuat wajah Junho merah padam.

"Hei.. Hei.. dia sudah ada yang punya, ya!" Chansung langsung berdiri didepan Junho, menatap Jaebeom dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Chansung-ah!"

"Oops… mian Chansung-sshi, aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapat saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau Junho milikmu." Ucap Jaebeom tenang.

"Sudahlah, daripada ribut sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian kepada Jaebeom-sshi." kata Junsu menengahi

"Ok, dimulai dari aku ya. Perkenalkan namaku Nickhun Buck Horvejkul, dari Thailand, aku adalah kekasih Wooyoung." Pria berambut pirang madu tersenyum gentle.

"Namaku Jang Wooyoung, kekasih Khunnie." Pria chubby memberikan Jaebeom sebuah pelukan.

"Aku Kim Junho, kekasih Chansung."

"Dan aku Hwang Chansung, kekasih Junho."

Jaebeom menelengkan kepalanya, "Wow, kalian semua sudah berpasangan rupanya. Baguslah kalau begitu. Apakah Taecyeon dan Junsu-sshi berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Junsu, Taecyeon mengangguk mendukung Junsu.

"Hyung sendiri? Apakah hyung sudah punya pacar?"

Muka Jaebeom memerah, tapi anehnya dia justru menggeleng.

"Lho? Kok belum punya?" Chansung memberikan pandangan menyelidik.

Jaebeom terdiam, suasana pun langsung berubah kaku.

"Sudahlah, Tanyanya besok saja. Sekarang sudah malam, Jaebeom hyung pasti kecapaian, sebaiknya kita semua lekas tidur saja." Junsu memecah kesunyian, yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Mari, Jaebeom hyung, aku antarkan ke kemar."

0.0

"Ini kamarnya. Mian sedikit berantakan."

"Tidak apa-apa Junsu-sshi dan maaf untuk yang tadi,"

"Gwenchana. Kita baru saja bertemu, tidak mungkin akan langsung terbuka, apalagi jika itu menyangkut hal yang sangat pribadi." Junsu memberikan Jaebeom sebuah senyum maklum lalu menghilang dibelokan koridor.

0.0

Dorm Big Bang, didapur

"Youngbae, aku berhasil mendapatkan data anggota baru 2PM…"

Pria berambut mohwak menoleh dan mendapatkan pria berambut coklat lembut berjalan menghampirinya, ditangannya ada sebuah map berwarna coklat.

"Hebat juga kau, jaringanmu luas sekali GD." puji Youngbae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Taeyang sembari mengambil map yang dibawa GD.

"Begitulah. ini datanya, dia manis sekali."Jiyong atau yang lebih dikenal dengan G Dragon mengambil sekaleng bir dari kulkas lalu duduk didepan Taeyang.

"Hati-hati, kalau sampai Seungri mendengar, dia bisa cemburu dan akhirnya malah ngambek." canda Youngbae membuka map itu dan.. dia langsung terpaku kaget

"Hahaha... tidak mungkin. Hngg... kau kenapa Bae?" Jiyong menatap heran melihat sahabatnya berwajah pucat.

"Park Jaebeom?" bisiknya tertahan.

To Be Contineud

* * *

Ini telat sekali dari jadwal semula, aku ambruk lagi... tubuhku memang sedang dalam masa kritisnya T.T

Aku tidak yakin dapat mengupdate cepat, sepertinya aku akan gagal mengikuti Fujoshi Independence Day #2

Aku benar2 author yg payah ya?


End file.
